Le Testament de Lucius Malefoy
by Colibrii
Summary: Deux semaines après le décès de Lucius Malefoy, Narcissa et Drago Malefoy sont invités à l'ouverture de son testament dans le bureau de Mr Greengrass, le gestionnaire de fortune de la famille. A leur entrée dans le cabinet, Greengrass leur annonce qu'une troisième personne a été citée dans le testament.
1. Narcissa Malefoy

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je reviens avec une fanfiction en trois chapitres (très courts) en lien avec _Née de Père Inconnu_** _._ **Elle peut toutefois être lu indépendamment de cette dernière.**

 **Je tiens à remercier ma bêta-reader AmelieLbe.**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas un centime en écrivant cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Colibrii**

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre I – Narcissa Malefoy**

.

Du vivant de son époux, Narcissa Malefoy avait peu fréquenté le cabinet du gestionnaire de la fortune familiale. Le bureau de Mr Greengrass se trouvait dans une rue perpendiculaire au Chemin de Traverse. Loin de ressembler à l'allée des Embrumes, l'allée des Gobelins hébergeait la plupart des bureaux des défendeurs ou gestionnaires de renom. Narcissa et Drago y avaient été convoqués suite au décès de Lucius Malefoy deux semaines plus tôt. Son suicide avait fait les choux-gras de l'actualité sorcière. Chacun essayait de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu pousser cet homme si arrogant à commettre cet acte que beaucoup qualifiaient de lâche.

Narcissa, elle-même, avait eu des difficultés à se faire à l'idée. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été anéanti et que toute leur famille s'était retrouvée en prison, elle n'avait jamais vu son mari perdre espoir. Bien entendu, Lucius avait perdu de sa superbe, un séjour à Azkaban laissait indéniablement des traces mais elle pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il n'était pas prêt à se laisser à la mélancolie.

Puis, tout avait changé. Elle avait été libérée suite au témoignage en sa faveur de Harry Potter et Drago n'avait été condamné qu'à une peine symbolique de deux mois de prison. Ayant attendu son procès dans les cellules sombres et humides de la prison des sorciers, il avait été décidé que le garçon avait effectué sa peine. Cela avait été un véritable tollé dans la communauté sorcière pour qui Drago Malefoy et plus généralement la famille Malefoy représentaient les dérives des grands noms de la société Sang Pur.

Dès cet instant, Lucius avait arrêté de se battre et avait été condamné à une peine de prison à perpétuité. Chacun se réjouissait de la déchéance de cet homme méprisant, certains regrettaient même que le baiser du détraqueur ne soit plus à l'ordre du jour. Les journaux avaient fait leur une sur la nouvelle. A peine, deux jours plus tard Lucius avait été retrouvé mort dans sa cellule. Il s'était pendu.

Narcissa retint les larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Elle devait être forte et digne. Lucius n'avait pas laissé de lettre. Rien. Elle avait d'abord eu du mal à y croire. Pourquoi un homme si orgueilleux que lui aurait-il eu ce geste ? Puis, l'abominable vérité lui était revenue en plein visage. Son orgueil ne lui permettait pas de vivre ainsi. Il ne voulait pas passer toutes ces années dans un trou grouillant de rats.

La porte du bureau de Mr Greengrass grinça la faisant sortir de ses pensées peu joyeuses. Narcissa n'avait jamais apprécié le gestionnaire de fortune de son époux. Elle éprouvait pour lui une sorte de mépris qu'elle n'arrivait que difficilement à dissimuler. Les Greengrass étaient Sang Pur depuis bien des générations mais n'avaient fait fortune que sous l'impulsion de Theophilius Greengrasse, père du Greengrass qui se trouvait face à elle.

— Mrs Malefoy, commença celui-ci. Mr Malefoy, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Drago. Entrez, je vous en prie.

D'un pas digne et toujours très droite, Narcissa pénétra dans le bureau et prit place dans l'un des fauteuils de style Louis XV. L'homme entra à sa suite mais ne ferma pas la porte derrière lui.

— Je suis navré de ne pas avoir pu assister aux obsèques de feu votre époux. Des affaires courantes m'ont retenu au bureau.

— Bien entendu, répondit Narcissa.

Elle n'était pas dupe et savait que Mr Greengrass avait préféré ne pas se montrer à l'enterrement pour ne pas être cité dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ comme un de ses amis. Elle savait aussi que Rita Skeeter avait tenté de l'interviewer mais qu'il avait prétendu ne pas être un proche de la famille. C'était lors d'événements tragiques que l'on découvrait ses véritables alliés. Après la chute de sa famille, Narcissa avait découvert qu'elle n'en avait aucun.

— Ne pouvons-nous pas commencer ?

— Je crains que non, Mrs Malefoy. Nous attendons encore quelqu'un, répondit Mr Greengrass.

Narcissa ne put cacher son air surpris. Qui cela pouvait être ? Qui serait assez proche de Lucius pour se retrouver sur son testament ? Un ami ? Cela sembla peu probable à Narcissa. Lucius était peut-être arrogant mais il était aussi loin d'être stupide et savait qu'il n'avait aucun véritable ami. Une maîtresse ? Narcissa se retira cette pensée de la tête. Elle savait que Lucius n'avait pas toujours été fidèle mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'avait jamais eu de sentiments pour aucune de ses aventures.

Elle en était à là de ses réflexions lorsque deux coups furent frappés sur la porte ouverte. Narcissa se retourna pour voir celui ou celle qu'elle considérait d'ores et déjà comme un intrus. Elle n'eut alors aucun mal à comprendre.

.

.


	2. Drago Malefoy

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire le premier chapitre, de suivre l'histoire ou de la mettre dans leurs favoris. Et un merci particulier à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre II – Drago Malefoy**

.

Drago se trouvait dans le bureau du gestionnaire de fortune de sa famille avec sa mère. Lucius Malefoy, son père était décédé deux semaines plus tôt. Deux semaines que le jeune homme fuyait les journaux et autres radios magique qui n'avaient sans doute pas manqué d'en parler. Jamais Drago n'aurait imaginé que cela se finirait ainsi. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que son père serait retrouvé un matin pendu dans sa cellule.

Pendant des années, Drago avait vu son père comme un modèle. Oui, Lucius était pour lui un héros. Puis, Drago avait grandi et avait fini par voir ses faiblesses. Lucius Malefoy était un lâche et loin d'être libre cet homme si arrogant était le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après avoir voulu prouver sa valeur, Drago s'était finalement découvert aussi lâche que son paternel et surtout avec une marque indélébile sur le bras. Une marque signe de servitude.

— Ne pouvons-nous pas commencer ? demanda sa mère à sa gauche.

— Je crains que non, Mrs Malefoy. Nous attendons encore quelqu'un, répondit Mr Greengrass.

Drago avait bien remarqué la troisième chaise à côté de la sienne mais n'y avait pas prêté attention tout à ses sombres pensées. Le fait qu'une troisième personne doive se joindre à eux lui parut étrange. La plupart des compagnons de son père étaient soit enfermés à Azkaban soit tout simplement morts tandis que le restant avaient tout simplement disparu lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'aide.

Dargo releva son visage vers Mr Greengrass. Il était un de ceux qui avaient complètement abandonné son père et n'était pas venu à son enterrement. Drago et sa mère avaient été seuls devant la tombe de leur père et époux.

Deux coups secs sur la porte firent tourner le visage de Drago vers cette dernière. Dans l'encadrement se trouvait une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

— La Sang-de-Bourbe de Serpentard ! ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

Avalon Connelly lui lança à peine un regard. Déjà à Poudlard, les remarques sur son sang impur ne la perturbaient jamais. Drago porta inconsciemment la main à son nez. Le cousin de Connelly le lui avait brisé une fois après l'avoir entendu l'insulter.

— Voyons Mr Malefoy, le reprit Mr Greengrass.

Drago se retint de répliquer quelque chose face à l'hypocrisie de cet homme. Il se rappelait parfaitement d'une conversation entre lui et Lucius dans laquelle Mr Greengrass avait utilisé des insultes bien pires et Drago savait qu'il avait été un partisan de l'ombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'un coup de baguette le gestionnaire ferma la porte avant de déclarer poliment :

— Prenez place, je vous prie, Mrs Flint.

Flint. C'était ainsi qu'elle s'appelait désormais. Drago la suivit du regard alors qu'elle s'installait sur la chaise à sa droite. Elle n'avait pas véritablement changé. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi noirs et trop bouclés. Sa peau toujours aussi pâle. Seul son air fatigué trahissait les années passées. Drago avait entendu dire qu'elle avait accouché de son premier enfant, une fille, le lendemain de la bataille finale. Drago se rappelait parfaitement le sentiment de dégoût qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait appris son mariage avec Marcus Flint. Comment Marcus avait-il pu tomber si bas ? Avoir une liaison avec une Sang-de-Bourbe passe encore mais l'épouser. Etait-il devenu fou ? Qu'avait-il bien pu lui trouver de particulier ? Le jeune Malefoy se l'était souvent demandé. Pour lui, Avalon Connelly était le summum de la banalité.

— Que fait-elle là, Hector ? questionna Narcissa d'une voix polaire.

Drago vit le gestionnaire se tendre légèrement. Il était rare que Mrs Malefoy l'appelle par son prénom.

— Il… Il se trouve que Mrs Flint est mentionnée dans le testament de votre défunt époux.

Drago lança un regard surpris dans la direction de son ancienne camarade. Le dos droit, Avalon Flint fixait Mr Greengrass froidement.

— Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il.

— Drago. Laissons Mr Greengrass nous lire le testament de ton père, le coupa sa mère d'une voix calme mais glaciale.

Hector Greengrass la remercia avant de se racler la gorge et de commencer sa lecture.

.

.


	3. Avalon Flint

**Encore un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fanfic, qui l'ont mis dans leur favori ou l'ont suivi. Et un merci tout particulier aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review.**

 **J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop (voire pas du tout).**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Colibrii**

.

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre III – Avalon Flint**

.

Avalon pressa le pas essayant de ne bousculer personne. Elle se savait en retard de quelques minutes au rendez-vous que Mr Greengrass lui avait donné deux jours plus tôt. Deux jours durant lesquels elle n'avait cessé de s'interroger sans savoir si elle devait y aller ou non. Mrs Malefoy et son fils, Drago, seraient là et la perspective qu'ils puissent découvrir la vérité remplissait son cœur d'une angoisse sans nom. Elle avait à peine dormi la veille retournant dans sa tête les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Marcus avait fini par la convaincre d'y aller. Si Mr Greengrass lui demandait d'être présente durant l'ouverture du testament de Lucius Malefoy c'était sans aucun doute car elle y était citée.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte du numéro huit de l'allée des Gobelins et grimpa l'étroit escalier jusqu'au premier étage. Une jolie plaque dorée avait été accrochée près d'une porte en chêne massif. Avalon prit une grande inspiration avant de tourner la poignée et de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

— Bonjour ! s'exclama une voix féminine à sa gauche. Mrs Flint, je suppose. Mr Greengrass vous attend dans son bureau.

— Merci madame, répondit-elle le souffle court.

Elle avança d'un pas qu'elle voulut déterminé vers la porte du bureau du gestionnaire de fortune. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle reconnut Narcissa et Drago Malefoy.

— Je crains que non, Mrs Malef oy. Nous attendons encore quelqu'un, entendit-elle Mrs Greengrass dire.

Avalon leva une main tremblante et frappa à la porte. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et Mr Greengrass se leva pour l'accueillir.

— La Sang-de-Bourbe de Serpentard ! s'exclama Drago en la voyant.

Elle avait été tellement habituée à être appelée ainsi durant ses sept années d'études à Poudlard qu'Avalon préféra ne pas y prêter attention. Elle entendit Mr Greengrass le reprendre avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de celle de Drago. Elle sentit le regard de ce dernier sur elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa place. Avalon se retint de lui faire une remarque désagréable et tenta d'afficher une expression froide.

— Que fait-elle là Hector ? questionna Narcissa d'une voix polaire.

— Il… Il se trouve que Mrs Flint est mentionnée dans le testament de votre défunt époux.

Avalon sentit le regard surpris de Drago sur elle alors qu'elle gardait son masque imperturbable. Elle devait de rester forte face à ce genre de personnages.

— Qu'est-ce que… commença Drago.

— Drago. Laissons Mr Greengrass nous lire le testament de ton père, le coupa sa mère d'une voix calme mais glaciale.

Mr Greengrass la remercia et se racla la gorge avant de commencer sa lecture.

.

* * *

 _._

 _« Ceci est mon testament_

 _Je soussigné Mr Lucius, Abraxas Malefoy_

 _Né le 30 septembre 1954 au Manoir Malefoy sur la commune moldue de Woodborough, Wiltshire, Royaume-Uni._

 _Lègue à mon épouse, Mrs Narcissa Malefoy née Black, née le 5 février 1955 à Londres, Royaume-Uni ce qui suit :_

 _. La propriété du Manoir Malefoy se trouvant sur la commune moldue de Woodborough, Wiltshire, Royaume-Uni._

 _. 10% de l'entreprise Malefoy dont le siège se trouve au numéro 9 de l'allée des Gobelins, Londres sorcier._

 _. La moitié des économies se trouvant sur le compte de la famille Malefoy à Gringotts, Londres._

 _Lègue à mon fils, Mr Drago, Abraxas Malefoy, né le 5 juin 1980_ _au Manoir Malefoy sur la commune moldue de Woodborough, Wiltshire, Royaume-Uni, ce qui suit :_

 _. La propriété de l'appartement se trouvant au numéro 190 du Chemin de Traverse, Londres sorcier._

 _. 51% des actions de l'entreprise Malefoy dont le siège se trouve au numéro 9 de l'allée des Gobelins, Londres sorcier._

 _. Un quart des économies se trouvant sur le compte de la famille Malefoy à Gringotts, Londres sorcier._

 _Lègue à ma fille… »_

 _._

* * *

 _._

— Comment ça à ma fille ? s'exclama Drago éberlué.

Avalon jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Narcissa Malefoy qui fixait Mr Greengrass sans sourciller.

— Poursuivez Hector, demanda-t-elle.

.

* * *

.

 _« Lègue à ma fille, Avalon, Alina Flint née Connelly, née le dix octobre 1975 au Royal Free Hospital, Londres moldu._

 _. 39% des actions de l'entreprise Malefoy dont le siège se trouve au numéro 9 de l'allée des Gobelins, Londres sorcier._

 _. Un quart des économies se trouvant sur le compte de la famille Malefoy à Gringotts, Londres sorcier._

 _. Une boîte contenant les lettres de Bianca Connelly qui se trouvent sous le plancher, sous l'armoire, de ma chambre au manoir._

 _Fait le 23 août 1998 à la Prison d'Azkaban »_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Un silence pesant s'installa sur le bureau lorsque Mr Greengrass finit la lecture. Avalon osait à peine respirer. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lucius lui lègue autant. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé devenir la deuxième actionnaire principale de la société Malefoy, dont elle n'avait par ailleurs jamais entendu parler.

— Tu lui ressembles, lâcha finalement Narcissa Malefoy.

Avalon tourna un regard surpris vers elle. Narcissa la fixait de son regard perçant.

— A qui ?

— A la traînée qui te sert de mère, répondit la femme d'une voix calme.

Avalon sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine en l'entendant insulter sa mère ainsi.

— Je ne vous perm… commença-t-elle.

— Ce n'est pas parce que mon imbécile de mari t'a légué une partie de son héritage que cela fait de toi une Malefoy, la coupa Narcissa glaciale. Tu ne feras jamais partie de cette famille, ajouta-t-elle. Viens Drago !

Drago jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction d'Avalon avant de suivre sa mère hors du bureau. Avalon serrait ses poings contre ses cuisses. Narcissa Malefoy avait raison elle ne serait jamais une Malefoy et elle ne désirait de toute manière pas le devenir.

.

.


End file.
